Un Mécano Un Peu Trop Sexy
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Un homme, un inconnu, un café, un regard, des millions de frissons et des chemins qui se croisent.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà je me lance... Une fiction qui sera normalement à chapitre (mais elle restera courte quand même).**

**Au niveau des personnages j'ai utilisé les noms et le "physique" de ceux de Teen Wolf (oui juste ça parce que tout le monde est humain donc pas de surnaturel) qui appartient à Jeff Davis.**

**Rating : T (pour le moment, mais ça peut changer je le signalerais en début de chapitre).**

**Dans la fiction tous les personnages sont humains (et le resteront). Ils sont tous adultes (+21) et voilà.**

**Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Ce matin Derek se réveilla la tête dans le brouillard. Le soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre lui brûlait les yeux. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à émerger et alla prendre une douche. En sortant de la salle de bain il vit une jeune femme brune sur le canapé une tasse de café fumante à la main. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Derek essaya de se rappeler la raison de sa présence chez lui, il voulut se remémorer la soirée de la veille sans succès. La jeune femme qui devait s'être rendu compte de l'incompréhension de son hôte perdit son sourire et prit la parole.

\- Tu te rappelles pas c'est ça ? Dit-elle.

\- Non... Avoua Derek quelque peu embarrassé.

\- C'est pas grave... souffla-t-elle. J'ai l'habitude tu sais.

Elle claqua la tasse sur la table basse et se leva.

\- Je devrais arrêter de fréquenter ce café et me laisser embobiner par des gars comme toi.

\- ...

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit, que la jeune femme était partie.

Il souffla de soulagement et s'assit dans son canapé.

* * *

_** Oui Scott ? **_

_** J'ai besoin de toi mec ! Faut que tu me trouves une voiture ! **_

_** Qu'est-ce qu'est arrivé à la tienne ? **_

_** C'est pour un pote, il revient en ville après un certain temps d'absence et il lui faut une voiture. **_

_** Et bien sûr tu as pensé à moi ? **_

_** Bah je me suis dit que mon pote mécano avait peut-être une voiture qui traînait...**_

_** Ouais, j'ai peut-être quelqu'un qui doit me déposer une jeep aujourd'hui, mais ton pote là, il peut mettre combien ? **_

_** … hum... Bah en fait... Je me disais que... peut-être...**_

_** (soupir) Te fatigues pas Scott j'ai compris, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**_

_** Merci mec, tiens-moi au courant ! **_

_** Ouaip **_

Scott était un bon ami de Derek, ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années et traînaient ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient. il venait de raccrocher quand un client arriva. Un visage familier.

\- Monsieur Argent ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Derek ! bien et vous les affaires marches bien ? Répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

\- Oh, eh bien je m'en sors. Dit Derek en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Monsieur Argent laissa son véhicule au garage, il viendrait le récupérer en fin de journée.

La journée de Derek se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre journée de travail. Faisant réparations sur réparations. En milieu d'après-midi il fit une pause et passa un coup de téléphone.

_** Scott, j'ai la jeep dont je t'ai parlé. **_

_** Sérieux ? T 'es au top il débarque demain, on passera pour la voir dans l'après-midi. **_

_** Ça marche, à demain . **_

_** Euh Derek ? **_

_** Hm hm? **_

_** Et pour le prix ? **_

_** Disons que la prochaine fois que tu dis que je suis quelqu'un de grincheux et de pas sympas je te rappellerai ce moment ! **_

_** MERCI mec, sérieux c'est cool pour lui parce que ça aurait été hard sinon ! **_

Mr Argent récupéra sa voiture en fin d'après-midi ce qui annonça pour Derek la fin de sa journée.

Comme à son habitude, une fois le garage fermé il s'arrêta au café qui se trouvait non loin de son loft. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle et passa commande. Il buvait tranquillement son café en regardant autour de lui quand son regard s'arrêta sur un visage inconnu. Il était beau, les yeux noisette, de longs cils, des lèvres fines et des cheveux châtains plutôt foncé. Son visage parsemé de grains de beauté lui donnait un certain charme. Il avait du mal à détourner les yeux de cet inconnu qui, se sentant sûrement observé, leva les yeux vers lui. Derek esquissa un léger sourire et détourna son regard, n'osant plus lever les yeux.

Il était le plus souvent attiré par des femmes, mais il lui arrivait quelques fois de tomber sous le charme d'un beau jeune homme, tout comme ce soir.

Allongé dans son lit Derek n'arrêtait pas de revoir le regard de cet inconnu, ses yeux remplis de vie et d'énergie, ses cheveux dans lequel il aurait aimé passer ses doigts... Il revoyait le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisé et il en frissonna fermant les yeux comme pour verrouiller cette image et finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà j'ai fait cours parce que c'est quand même un chapitre teste pour voir si la fiction peut plaire. Donc n'hésitait pas à donner votre avis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et a ceux qui ont laissé une petite review ça fait vraiment plaisir =D**

** Et donc voila un nouveau chapitre (court encore une fois. Désolé je verrais pour faire plus long la prochaine fois)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commença, Derek n'avait pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui au garage, quelques papiers à ranger et deux ou trois véhicules qui n'attendaient que leurs propriétaires. Il aurait donc un peu de temps à consacrer à son bébé. Sa superbe Camaro noire. Ça pouvait paraître cliché parfois, le grand brun musclé au regard ténébreux dans sa voiture de sport, mais il s'en fichait, c'était son petit caprice.

Alors qu'il était sous sa voiture, Scott débarqua avec son pote.

\- Salut De...rek ? Euh il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Oui oui je suis dessous ! Cria Derek.

Scott s'avança et s'accroupit près du mécano allongé sous le véhicule.

\- Alors ton bébé a un souci ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je regarde simplement, c'est de la pure prévention !

Scott rigola.

\- Bon je suis avec Stiles là. Stiles je te présente, bah... les jambes de mon pote Derek !

Derek s'essuya une main avec un torchon et la sortie de sous la voiture.

\- Enchanté. Dit Stiles en se baissant pour serrer la main qu'on lui tendait.

\- La Jeep est juste derrière, Scott, tu lui montres ?

\- Ok, t'as les clefs ?

\- Oui derrière le comptoir, fait comme chez toi !

* * *

Derek s'était placé derrière le comptoir d'accueil, il regardait son téléphone en attendant le retour de Scott et de son ami. Il ne releva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'arrière s'ouvrir, cela ne pouvait être que Scott.

\- Alors, je lui passe ou pas ? Demanda Derek les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Je sais pas, il est resté avec la voiture histoire de réfléchir, c'est qu'elle n'est pas toute jeune la bête !

\- Oui il y a peu être deux ou trois trucs à faire dessus mais rien qui l'empêche de rouler ! Au pire tu connais un mécano non ? Je lui ferai un prix s'il faut. Proposa Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Le truc c'est que si ça m'intéressait c'était justement parce que je n'avais rien à débourser... Intervint Stiles qui venait d'arriver dans le garage.

Derek leva le regard en direction du jeune homme et son cœur s'emballa quand il croisa le regard noisette du garçon qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il dut cligner quelques fois des yeux pour se ressaisir.

\- Il vient d'arriver il n'a pas de job ni rien il est un peu raide en fait. Expliqua Scott.

\- Ah... En même temps les ''réparations'' ne sont pas urgentes étant donné que le véhicule peut parfaitement s'en passer pour mener d'un point A à un point B. Répondit Derek en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Stiles plus qu'il ne fallait.

\- … Y a pas moyen de s'arranger ? Demanda timidement Stiles. En fait je l'aime bien ! Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit... parfaite ?

\- Tu m'as pas dit que t'aurais besoin de quelqu'un à partir de la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Scott avec enthousiasme.

\- Je m'y connais un peu en mécanique. S'empressa de répondre Stiles en voyant l'hésitation qui se lisait sur le visage de Derek. je pourrais t'aider ici et en échange tu t'occuperais de la Jeep ?

Derek hésitait, il ne savait rien de ce Stiles mais en même temps il était vrai que les prochaines semaines étaient chargées... Et puis ça lui permettrait de faire connaissance avec le garçon qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière et qui lui lançait un regard de petit chiot à vous fendre le cœur. Après un léger soupir il prit la parole.

\- Ok, mais je te veux ici demain. Je veux d'abord voir ce que tu sais faire.

Stiles lui souris et tapa dans la main que lui tendait Scott.

* * *

Ce matin Derek arriva un peu en retard au garage. Stiles l'attendait, il était adossé au mur, le contre-jour et son air décontracté donnaient au jeune homme un côté plutôt sexy qui fit sourire Derek qui s'arrêta pour profiter de la vue quelques secondes.

\- Derek ! Dit Stiles en faisant un petit signe de la main.

\- Stiles, Désolé je suis en retard.

\- Pas de problème.

Jusque-là Derek faisait et Stiles regardait ne participant que lorsqu'ont le lui demander. Le plus âgé avait le nez dans un moteur défectueux, il faisait chaud et le silence planait dans l'atelier. Silence qui n'était brisé que lorsque Derek grognait contre le véhicule ou qu'il donnait des indications à Stiles.

Remettant en place les caches de la voiture, Derek senti le regard du plus jeune sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, pour ça faudrait que tu parles, et c'est pas vraiment ton truc on dirait. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Derek sourit et Stiles repris.

\- Non, en fait je sais pas, depuis hier ça me prend la tête je sais que je t'ai déjà vue quelque part mais où ...? Je te dis rien ? Je demande au cas où, on s'est déjà croisé ?

\- Non je pense pas. Menti Derek.

\- Je suis sur que si et ça m'énerves !

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Je suis pas hyper convaincue mais bon... Votre avis ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long cette fois). Je sais ça paraît étrange qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui, mais il peut arriver de se souvenir d'un visage et de ne pas se rappeler pourquoi... (rigolez pas ça m'arrive souvent =/ je me rappelle de beaucoup de visages sans pouvoir retrouver quand, où, et comment -_-"). **

**Breef bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Ils étaient dans le bureau qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de l'entrée, Derek posé sur le bureau et Stiles avachit dans un vieux fauteuil.

\- Donc tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Ouais de revenir en fait, j'ai grandi ici je suis partie à Berkeley après le lycée. Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc tu connais Scott depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours en fait, c'est comme mon frère. Expliqua Stiles. Et toi tu l'as connu comment ?

\- A une soirée il y a quatre ans, une pote m'y avait traîné, je connaissais personne et j'ai fini par m'asseoir et à entamer la conversation avec lui.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, Stiles expliqua à Derek qu'il était allé étudier l'informatique mais qu'il avait laissé tomber et s'était retrouvé avec un coloc enchaînant les petits boulots pourris jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de revenir ici. Derek l'écoutait content d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Il sourit et regarda Stiles assis en face de lui, il voyait que le jeune homme voulait dire quelque chose alors il le questionna du regard mais Stiles se contenta de répondre qu'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Derek senti que ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire Stiles mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Lança le plus jeune.

Derek fut surpris par la question et devant son air interrogateur Stiles s'expliqua.

\- Je cherche toujours d'où je te connais.

\- Ah, Hale.

\- Mouais non ça m'avance pas.

La fin de la journée était arrivée et Derek fermait le garage en compagnie de Stiles.

\- Bon beh à demain ? le salua Stiles.

\- Oui à demain, d'ailleurs je te laisserais faire plus de choses, là, aujourd'hui c'était pour que tu vois comment ça tourne ici et jeudi, comme la journée s'annonce calme, on se penchera sur ta Jeep, ça te va ?

\- Si ça me va ? Mec c'est toi le patron ! Répondit le plus jeune en lui souriant.

Derek lui rendit son sourire et son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa auprès de Stiles et décrocha. Il vit ce dernier lui faire un signe pour lui dire qu'il devait partir et Derek acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et d'un signe de la main. Il finit sa conversation téléphonique en le regardant s'éloigner et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jean de son nouvel employé lui moulait les fesses à la perfection.

* * *

Derek était à sa table comme d'habitude, son café fumant devant lui. Il rêvassait, revoyant le sourire de Stiles, se sourire non-chaland frisant l'indécence ferait craquer n'importe quel être humain et Derek n'y échapper pas. S'il était déjà complètement dingue du regard de ce garçon, son sourire ne fit qu'accroître son intérêt pour le jeune homme. Il fut sortie de sa rêverie lorsque son téléphone vibra pour afficher un message de Scott lui proposant une soirée base-ball chez lui vendredi.

Il répondit positivement et finit son café d'une traite avant de se lever et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

La soirée de Derek s'annonçait parfaite. Vendredi, Scott, base-ball, Dodgers, bière et surtout pas de Stiles ! Car la semaine avait été dure pour le mécanicien. Stiles et son sourire, Stiles et son regard rieur, Stiles et ses cheveux toujours en vrac, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles ! Tout chez lui le rendait fou et il lui était presque impossible de se concentrer sur le travail. Le simple fait d'y repenser faisait s'emballer son rythme cardiaque. La soirée avec Scott lui permettrait de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser au garçon.

Il venait donc de sonner à la porte de chez son ami quand celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Scott.

\- Hey, Derek pile à l'heure. Lui dit il en souriant.

\- Comme toujours. Répondit le plus vieux en entrant dans l'appartement et en tendant un pack de bière à son hôte.

\- Installes-toi devant la télé, les pizzas vont pas tarder. Je reviens je vais mettre celles-la au frai. Lança Scott en désignant les bières.

\- Laisses en une dehors pour moi s'il te plaît.

Derek s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ce que diffusait la télé. Une série, apparemment, et s'il ne se trompait pas elle parlait de loups-garous. Il pouffa et se tourna vers Scott.

\- C'est quoi ce truc mec ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda son ami revenant dans le salon deux bouteilles à la main.

\- Ça ! Sourit Derek en indiquant la télé. Tu regardes sérieusement ce truc ?

\- Bah quoi ? S'amusa Scott. Ce n'est pas si naze et puis le soir a cette heure-ci il n'y a que ça. Se justifia-t-il tendant une bouteille a Derek avant de s'affaler à ses côtés.

Les deux amis discutèrent un peu du travail de Scott à la clinique vétérinaire. Ce dernier lui annonça que son patron voulait faire de lui son associé mais qu'il hésitait disant qu'il était trop jeune pour ça. Derek lui fit remarquer que 25 ans ce n'était pas si jeune que ça pour avoir un peu plus de responsabilité et que de toute façon, vu la situation, se serait juste rendre les choses officielles et que surtout il pourrait gagner plus. Puis le sujet de discussion bascula sur les amours des deux garçons mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnette au plus grand soulagement de Derek. Scott se leva et alla ouvrir. Il revint avec deux cartons de pizzas dans les bras.

\- Enfin ! S'écria Derek. J'avais les crocs !

\- Moi aussi, répondit Scott. Par contre changes de chaîne si tu veux pas qu'on rate le début du match.

Derek prit la télécommande et mit la chaîne sportive qui annonçait l'approche du début du match. Scott posa les deux cartons ouverts sur la table basse et les deux se jetèrent littéralement sur la nourriture. A peine eurent-ils le temps de finir de manger, ou de s'empiffrer, que le match débuta.

Derek passait une très bonne soirée, son équipe avait gagné, il était avec celui qui se rapprochait le plus du terme de « meilleur ami » et il finirait sûrement cette soirée sur le canapé, ayant certainement trop bu pour rentrer chez lui. Une soirée PARFAITE !

* * *

Derek se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête, Scott et lui avaient peut-être un peu abusé hier soir mais c'est ce qu'il aimait dans les soirées match chez son ami. Il se redressa dans le canapé les yeux à demi fermé et bailla tout en s'étirant. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant d'avoir la force de ce lever et de se diriger, toujours les yeux mi-clos, vers la salle de bain. Avant même qu'il ait envisagé de porter sa main sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Merde Scott tu m'as fait peur ! Dit Derek

\- Non, moi ce n'est pas Scott. Fit une voix amusée qu'il connaissait bien maintenant.

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, et il tomba sur un Stiles vêtu d'une simple serviette sur les hanches, laissant apparaître une fine ligne de poils sous le nombril, des gouttes perlaient de ses cheveux encore humides et d'autres coulaient le long de son coup. Derek sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer.

\- Stiles ? S'étonna Derek. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Disons que Scott m'héberge le temps que je trouve autre chose, lui répondit Stiles. Tu as besoin de la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la pièce passant près de Derek qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Euh oui merci. Soufflât ce dernier en entrant sans se retourner avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le Week-end avait pourtant bien commencé... Et maintenant il allait avoir encore plus de mal à ne pas penser à Stiles après ça... Derek prit une douche froide, histoire de se refroidir les idées.

En sortant de la salle de bain il trouva Stiles assis sur le canapé regardant la télé. Ce dernier leva la tête en le voyant arriver.

-Bien dormis ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui, merci. Répondit le brun d'un ton involontairement sec.

\- Au fait désolé pour hier soir... Scott m'avait pas dit que tu resterais à dormir du coup je n'ai pas trop fait attention et- Derek le coupa.

\- Attends, attends mais de quoi tu parles Stiles ? Dit-il totalement perdu.

\- Euh... Tu te souviens pas ? Interrogea le pus jeune qui vit Derek froncer les sourcils. T'es sure ? Non parce que bon tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air content quand j'ai jeté le sac sur toi. Lui dit Stiles en montrant un gros sac marron. Puis voyant que Derek le regardait bizarrement il reprit. Mais par accident hein, je savais pas que tu étais là. Dit-il embarrassé.

\- Je m'en souviens même pas ! fit Derek avec un rire nerveux. On a un peu abusé hier.

Stiles pouffa en secouant la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Derek alla chercher sa veste à l'entrée et revint dans le salon en tâtant ses poches et en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda Stiles en lui tendant un trousseau de clés.

\- Ah oui merci ! Dit-il

\- A lundi !

\- Ouais. Répondit-il en rattrapant les clés que Stiles lui avait envoyées.

Il enfila sa veste et pesta contre son dos endolori.

\- C'est ça les nuits sur le canapé ! Plaisanta Stiles sans se détourner de l'écran.

Derek grogna en partant, il avait beau apprécier le jeune homme, il parlait beaucoup trop pour un lendemain de soirée alcoolisé.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Vos avis ? **

**Pour ce qui est du rapprochement ça arrive ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^**

**Bisous **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau Chapitre ! (désolé pour l'attente =/ )**

**Merci encore a ceux qui ont "follow" cette fic ça fait vraiment plaisir =)**

**Merci aussi a ceux qui laisse un petit mot à la fin ^^.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire (j'angoisse un peu en vrai) Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Derek était plongé dans l'eau chaude, il était bien. Une main vint se poser sur sa nuque et commença à masser, une deuxième main se fit sentir dans ses cheveux lentement rejoints par la première qui continua son massage en agrippant ses cheveux de temps en temps ce qui arracha à Derek de légers soupirs. Il sentit les mains brûlantes de Stiles glisser le long de son dos puis remonter tout doucement tout en dessinant des arabesques, ce qui donna des frissons de plaisirs au plus vieux qui commençait à avoir le souffle court. Les mains quittèrent le dos de Derek pour glisser sur son torse imposant et commencèrent à tracer des cercles sur ses pectoraux. Stiles se collait à lui, il sentait le corps brûlant du plus jeune contre le sien. Le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres entrouvertes contre l'oreille de Derek et commença à mordiller le lobe. En sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire sur sa nuque Derek gémit. Les mains_ _tortureuses __de Stiles reprirent leur promenade en commençant à descendre lentement, très lentement, vers son ventre, effleurant ses abdos et s'arrêtant quelques instants sur son nombril pour jouer avec, ce qui fit se cambrer Derek dans un gémissement suppliant, il voulait plus tellement plus et Stiles s'en amusait, il pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau. Les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent dans son coup et il inclina la tête le laissant mordiller et lécher la chaire. Derek n'en pouvait plus son cœur palpitait, l'instant était juste exquis._

Derek sursauta dans son lit, il était essoufflé et avait une érection de folie. Il regarda tout autour de lui recherchant la source du bruit qui l'avait sortie de son rêve. Il attrapa son téléphone en grognant et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'heure affichée sur l'écran. 8H30, ce qui voulait dire que le réveil de son téléphone sonnait depuis plus d'une demi-heure et qu'il allait être en retard. Il sortit de son lit d'un bon, se jeta sous la douche, enfila un bas de training, un débardeur et partit en trombe au garage.

Arrivé sur place il retrouva donc Stiles assis devant le garage qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme se leva à l'approche du mécanicien et le regarda de bas en haut avec étonnement. Derek le remarqua, fronça les sourcils et s'examina également et compris ce qui dérangeait le plus jeune. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas entendu le réveil, en évitant de lui expliquer pourquoi, et qu'il était parti précipitamment de chez lui.

\- Ouais t'étais parti loin dans ton rêve quoi ! Lança Stiles en rigolant.

Derek qui était en train d'introduire les clés dans la serrure se figea quand Stiles lança sa phrase. '' Si tu savais ! '' pensa-t-il. Le plus jeune précisa qu'il plaisantait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Derek qui ressentit une petite décharge, se ressaisissant il ouvrit enfin la porte du garage.

* * *

Derek avait le nez dans un capot, il essayait temps bien que mal de se concentrer sur le problème mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son rêve, plusieurs flashs venaient lui embrumer la tête lui donnant des frissons. Le souffle chaud de Stiles sur sa nuque, sa bouche contre sa peau et ses mains si chaudes glissant sur son ventre. Il avait fermé les yeux lorsque ses délicieuses images lui avaient envahi l'esprit et il dut souffler longuement pour les chasser. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Hé Derek qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stiles inquiet.

_''Il y a que tu me rends dingue et ce depuis plus d'une semaine et pour en rajouter une couche j'ai rêvé de toi tout le week-end, et le dernier en date était bien trop chaud pour qu'il sorte de ma tête et me laisse travailler en paix !''_ ? Non il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça bien sur que non. Au lieu de ça il répondit tout simplement ''à la Derek'' comme aurait dit Scott.

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Tu as soufflé toute la journée, tu grognes et râles plus que d'habitude, ce qui entre nous, me semblait vraiment impossible !

\- Je suis juste fatigué, j'ai... Il hésita. J'ai mal dormi, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ça me rend maladroit et je déteste ça.

\- Ok bon, il te reste quoi à faire ? Dit Stiles.

\- ... Euh celle-là il faut que je finisse de changer les ampoules et elle, elle a eu un problème de surchauffe, niveau moteur, mais faut juste-

\- vérifier le liquide de refroidissement ? Sourit Stiles, et Derek acquiesça. Ok laisses. Je m'en occupe, toi va faire une pause. Derek voulut protester mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le poussa en direction du bureau. Aller !

Derek s'installa derrière son bureau et décida de s'attaquer aux papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau ce qui le mena à faire un peu les comptes et il ne vit plus le temps passer.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il leva la tête des chiffres et put voir Stiles l'épaule appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte qui le regardait.

\- Les comptes de la semaine dernière. Dit-il dans un soupir.

\- Et ça dit quoi ?

Stiles s'avança vers le bureau et en fit le tour pour se placer derrière Derek et jeter un coup d'œil. Il sentit la présence du jeune homme dans son dos et en frissonna.

\- Rien d'extra... Mais ça me donne un mal de tête ! C'est horrible !

\- Euh... Je peux... Dit Stiles en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?

Derek frissonna à ce contact, les souvenirs de son rêve revenant le hanter.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait plein de boulot quand j'étais à l'université... Commença Stiles en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux. J'ai pu apprendre quelques petites choses comme celles-ci. Dit il en commençant à masser le crane sous ses mains.

Derek soupira quand les doigts de Stiles commencèrent à bouger dans ses cheveux, mouvements lents allant du sommet à l'arrière du crane en passant par la nuque pour aller jusqu'au front. Puis ses mains tournèrent autour du crane, parfois massant parfois griffant très légèrement donnant à Derek des frissons monstres. Les doigts magiques de Stiles passèrent près de ses oreilles pour glisser le long de sa nuque l'obligeant à se retenir de gémir tellement c'était bon. Stiles était doué, c'était certain, il fallut moins d'une minute pour que le bourdonnement dans la tête de Derek ne cesse. Mais pour le simple fait d'avoir les mains de Stiles sur lui, il ne fit pas remarquer que la douleur était passée et profita du moment. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les fasse tout les deux sursauter.

\- Derek ? Stiles ? Appela la voix de Scott.

Stiles retira ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Stiles ? il se tourna vers Derek les joues légèrement rosées. (il se racle la gorge) Merci.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête avant de repartir. Derek se frotta nerveusement le visage en soufflant, ce mec allait finir par le tuer ! Encore perturbé il finit quand même par se lever à son tour.

\- Hey Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Derek en allant à la rencontre de son ami.

\- Salut, J'attends Stiles. Répondit Scott en montrant la porte du vestiaire. Ma mère nous à invité à manger ce soir, elle dit que ça lui rappelle quand on était petit... Ma fois ! Mec t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?

Derek porta sa main à ses cheveux qui partaient effectivement dans tous les sens il essaya de ne pas rougir.

\- Oh, ça ? Je faisais les comptes et franchem-

\- On peut dire qu'il n'a pas compris que l'expression ''à s'en tirer les cheveux'' en était une ! Lança le nouveau venu sortant du vestiaire.

Scott s'en amusa et ébouriffa la tignasse brune de Derek qui poussa gentiment sa main en grognant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression, toi qui passes tes journées avec lui, qu'il ressemble à un animal sauvage des fois ? Plaisanta Scott

\- Tu dis ça pour les grognements ? Rit Stiles. Oui parfois c'est vrai, on dirait... un loup trop grognon !?

Derek fronça les sourcils, pourquoi un loup ? et puis, lui grognon ? N'importe quoi ! ...Bon peut-être un petit peu d'accord !

\- Tu vois Hale, il n'y a pas que moi qui le dis !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et, je ne grogne pas ! Devant le regard moqueur des deux garçons il se reprit. Pas tant que ça ! Sourit-il.

Les trois garçons pouffèrent puis Scott fit remarquer à Stiles qu'ils allaient être en retard et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais Stiles se retourna.

\- Au fait, Dit-il, essaye de mieux dormir ! Derek l'interrogea du regard et il ajouta. Je te rappelle que la semaine prochaine tu t'occupes de ma jeep et ce serait bien que tu sois en forme d'ici la. Lui dit il en souriant.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, à demain ?

\- Oui, à demain Derek. Et il partit pour de bon.

Mieux dormir ? Il ne demandait que ça lui, passer une nuit entière sans voir son regard noisette et son sourire en coin qui le rendaient dingue ! Mais plus le temps passé plus Stiles, involontairement, lui donnait matière à fantasmer. Et ce moment-là tout à l'heure, c'était quoi bordel ?

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**Alors ? Mauvais ? Tout pourri ? Aaah je suis pas du tout sur de celui-là T-T. **

**(La suite je ne sais pas quand je la posterais) Bisous !**

**Wolfie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal... Ceci sera un chapitre de transition je voulais pas aller trop vite mais dans le prochain promis ça deviens ****sérieux... Si je me sens inspiré le temps de me relire je rallongerais peu être celui-là, ce qui le rendra surement plus intéressant.**

**Ravi que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu et merci pour les reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture (je suppose =S) **

* * *

Comme d'habitude Derek était à sa table, toujours la même chose en tête. Stiles. Il se posait plein de questions, trop de questions. Il claqua sa main sur la table bruyamment ''Stop ! Ça suffit arrêtes de penser à lui constamment, tu vas manger tranquillement et ne plus avoir une seule pensée à son égard... Ok ?'' parfait de mieux en mieux voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même, était-il fou ?

Fou ou pas il réussit quand même à manger sans (trop) penser au jeune homme.

Le mécanicien était enfin chez lui, affalait sur le canapé il voulut allumer la télé mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à ça porte. Mais qui pouvait le déranger maintenant à cette heure ? Il se leva en grognant.

\- Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir, mon très chèr neveu moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Ironisa l'oncle.

\- Désolé, entre.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- Bien, alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh bien je suis de passage et je m'ennuyais tout seul, alors je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi ne pas aller voir mon neveu ? Sourit l'homme.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Beacon Hills ? Le travail ?

\- Non simplement nostalgique, j'ai vécu ici je te rappelle !

\- Hm hm, et tu restes longtemps ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Bon, lança le plus vieux en tapant des mains. Tonton Peter aimerait bien boire un verre !

\- Tu veux quoi ? Dit Derek en se levant.

\- Whisky ?

Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux verres, il y jeta deux glaçons et les remplis de liquide ambré.

Il revint dans le salon en tendant un verre à son oncle qui le pris avec un large sourire.

Il se ré-affala dans le canapé et regarda son verre, il était fasciné par la teinte ambrée du liquide, lui rappelant désespérément le regard de Stiles. A cette simple vision il eut des frissons, il revoyait l'éclat de joie dans ses iris, son sourire indécent, le nombres infini de grains de beauté qui le fasciné, ses cheveux indisciplinés dans lesquels il aimerait passer ses mains, son corps finement musclé qu'il aimerait pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout des doigts et son odeur, ''mmh son odeur'' pensa-t-il. Les images affluaient, et les joues rosées de Stiles tout à l'heure (peu importe la raison) et ses mains sur lui glissant sur sa nuque, toutes ses images lui donnèrent chaud, et son rythme cardiaque avait nettement accéléré, son oncle qui lui parlait ne put que se rendre compte que son neveu ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il le regardait observant son verre avec fascination un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Dit moi tout ! A qui tu penses ? Dit il en tapant son verre contre celui de Derek ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Quoi ? Personne, à personne pourquoi ?

\- Pas à moi Derek, je te connais un petit peu quand même... C'est quoi son nom ?

\- … (Grognement)

\- Il ou elle ? Sourit l'oncle.

\- Lâche*moi avec ça ! T'as pas des trucs à faire, des gens à aller embêter ?

\- Aller quoi, je te laisse si tu me dis !

\- Fffffou... Il. Maintenant tu pars ! Râla Derek en traînant son oncle vers la sortie.

\- Aie ! Et, mais ! Doucement là ! Je sors, je sors ça va.

Derek mit son oncle dehors et claqua la porte en soufflant.

* * *

Durant la semaine, Stiles et Derek ne s'adressèrent que très peu la parole. On était à quelques jours des vacances d'été et les clients défilaient pour effectuer leurs réparations avant le départ ce qui occupait beaucoup les deux mécanos. Pourtant ce vendredi ils étaient tous les deux dans l'atelier et Stiles rencontrait quelques difficultés sur un véhicule et avait demandé de l'aide a Derek. Il se plaça derrière le plus jeune et regarda le problème, il prit la clé des mains de Stiles et des frissons parcoururent son bras. Il ignora la sensation et continua son explication. Il était plus que troublé par la proximité de leurs corps mais essaya de rester concentré sur le problème. Il s'écarta de Stiles et le laissa finir en l'observant faire.

\- Bon aller Hale, ça fait deux semaines qu'on se connaît et qu'on passe nos journées ensemble et je ne sais rien de toi ! Sauf ton nom et comment t'as connu Scottie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Hale ! Grogna Derek.

\- Tu préfères Big Bad Wolf ? Nouveau grognement. Sourwolf ?

\- … Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de Derek ?

\- T'es pas drôle ! Bouda Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux aux ciels en retournant à ses occupations.

\- STILINSKI ! Appela une voix féminine.

\- Lydia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Derek quitta la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait et alla voir discrètement. Stiles se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille rousse et la fit tourner dans les airs, tous deux riaient aux éclats. Derek fut pris de jalousie en voyant ça et ce sentiment se fit plus fort quand elle lui embrassa la joue et se blottit contre lui.

\- Mon Stiles est de retour et même pas il me le fait savoir ! Bouda la rouquine.

\- J'ai été plutôt occupé pour tout te dire ma belle. Dit Stiles en lui caressant les cheveux, geste qui fit bouillir Derek.

\- Tu m'as manqué idiot...

\- Toi aussi Lydia... Toi aussi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à parler avec ton père ?

\- Moui, pas trop tôt hein ? Plaisanta le garçon. Si je ne t'ai pas prévenu comment tu as fais pour me retrouver ?

\- Tu es le fils du shérif mon cœur,(Euuh minute, mon cœur ?) et nous sommes à Beacon Hills tout ce sais, alors quand j'ai entendu dire que mon meilleur ami avait été vue dans le garage de Mr grognon Hale, je suis venue immédiatement !

Derek se détendit quand elle prononça les mots ''meilleur ami'' et repartit s'occuper de la voiture.

* * *

Derek laissa partir Stiles plus tôt et donc ferma le garage seul. Il se sentait un peu bête, aller ''espionner'' Stiles et surtout il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi jaloux, après tout Stiles ne lui appartenait pas, malheureusement. Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il sourit en décrochant.

_** Scott ?**_

_** Salut mec, tu fais quoi ce soir ? **_

_** Pffou rien du tout, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de sympa à me proposer. **_

_** 19h chez moi ? **_

_** Carrément ! Pizza ? **_

_** Non, Stiles qui cuisine, ça vaut vraiment le coup ! **_

_** Oh, c'est vrai qu'il vit chez toi. **_

_** Donc c'est bon tu viens ? **_

_** … Ouais, ouais c'est bon. **_

_** Ok a tout à l'heu- _(un bruit étrange se fit entendre et la voix de Stiles résonna)- _19h hein sourwolf et ne soit pas en retard ! **_

Stiles lui raccrocha au nez.

Derek rentra chez lui et se jeta sous la douche, le jet d'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau il ferma les yeux quelques instants. En se savonnant il se surprit à imaginer les mains de Stiles sur lui, il imaginait ses doigts fins sur son corps glissant le long de son dos pour finir par remonter sur ses épaules et descendre sur ses pectoraux. Il revint à la réalité en sentant son bas-ventre s'enflammer et finit par soulager l'érection qu'avaient provoquée ses pensées. Devant son armoire il réfléchit un moment à sa tenue avant de finalement choisir un jean foncé et un haut en V rouge/prune plutôt foncé. Il mit son blouson et partit chez Scott.

Il toqua et son ami ouvrit la porte.

\- Entre ! Dit-il en s'écartant.

\- Grognon mais ponctuel le sourwolf ! Laça Stiles en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi Sourwolf ? Tu veux pas juste utiliser mon prénom ? Dit Derek las mais esquissant un sourire en voyant l'allure du jeune homme. Stiles avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, un tablier noué sur la taille et une tache de farine sur la joue.

\- Parce que sinon ce sera Grand Méchant Loup ! Alors réfléchis y ! Et arrête de te foutre de moi, oui oui je vois ton petit sourire moqueur juste là ! Dit il en le pointant du doigt.

Stiles partit se changer et revint dans le salon en brandissant plusieurs DVD.

\- Ce soir Scottie va découvrir Star Wars ! Et ce n'est pas négociable, je ne peux pas le laisser dans son ignorance !

\- Je ne me considère pas comme un ignorant Stiles ! Se vexa faussement Scott.

\- Derek dis-lui toi que c'est un inculte !

\- Désolé mais tu as deux... incultes ? Devant toi.

\- QUOI ? Bon bah là c'est encore moins négociable la soirée Star Wars va inévitablement commencer ! Mais avant tout à table !

Scott avait raison Stiles était doué pour la cuisine.

* * *

**/Petits veinards voici une suite à l'impro/**

* * *

Derek aida à débarrasser, il rinçait les assiettes avant de les mettre au lave-vaisselle quand Stiles arriva.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé laisse, je le ferais. lui dit il en coupant l'eau.

\- Je suis peu être grognon mais j'ai été élevé correctement. Répondit Derek en rallumant l'eau.

\- Bien, comme tu veux après tout. Stiles repartit vers le salon. On t'attend pour commencer le marathon Star Wars Sourwolf.

\- Mais pourquoi Sourwolf ? pourquoi se délire de loup ?

Stiles revint sur ses pas.

\- Je suis fasciné par les loups et tu m'y fais penser...

\- Oui je sais je grogne tout le temps hein ?

\- Oui mais... Tu sais lesquels je préfère ? Derek fit non de la tête et se mit à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Les loups au pelage noir avec les yeux clairs... Et tu me fais vraiment penser à eux.

Derek était de dos à Stiles et se permit donc de sourire avant de retrouver un visage neutre. Il ferma le lave vaisselle et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi Scott n'a pas de surnom en rapport avec les loups ?

Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant et repartit vers le salon, après quelques pas il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte mais resta de dos à Derek.

\- Scottie ne me fascine pas... Puis il rejoignit Scott sur le canapé.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Votre avis ?**

**Comment va réagir notre Derek aux paroles de Stiles... Et d'ailleurs que veut dire la phrase de Stiles ? Scott et Derek vont ils survire a cette soirée Star Wars ? Tonton Peter va-t-il revenir ? ****(Désolé je crois que je suis légèrement fatigué ! -_-')**

**Promis j'essaie de revenir vite pour la suite ! ****Bisouuus.**

**Wolfie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre, l'avant-dernier en fait.**

**(Iantoisalive: Je suis désolé pour la fin "frustrante" du chapitre précédent, vraiment mais c'était de l'impro et j'ai été inspiré pour la suite et si je continuais le chapitre aurait été vraiment trop long.)**

**Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, Derek est quelqu'un qui se complique la vie. Et bien oui mais hé je le savais, et puis pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, il va finir pas se la facilité. =D **

**Le rapprochement est enfin là "Youuuuhou" (-_-').**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek resta là dans la cuisine immobile un moment à analyser la phrase de Stiles. ''Scottie ne me fascine pas'' qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et puis comment ça Scott ne le fascinait pas ? Alors quoi, lui, il fascinait Stiles ? Ou alors le jeune homme avait juste mal formulé sa phrase. Mais quand même ça expliquerait certains regards, ça expliquerait aussi le petit moment de la semaine dernière et les joues rosées de Stiles après ça... Non il se faisait des films, Stiles n'était pas du tout fasciné par lui ni même intéressait, il s'était simplement mal exprimé. Oui voilà ce n'était que ça. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par la voix de Scott.

\- Mec tu viens, on t'attend ! Dit-il se tenant devant Derek.

\- Je pense que je vais plutôt ren-

\- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je me tape ça tout seul Hale ! Le coupa son ami.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna Derek.

Scott indiqua le salon avec sa main et poursuivit.

\- Tu as intérêt à poser tes fesses sur ce canapé sinon je t'assure que je t'appelle Hale pour le reste de ta vie ! Aller dépêches-toi !

Il le poussa jusqu'au canapé et l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de s'installer entre lui et Stiles.

\- Tu me le payeras Mccall ! Chuchota le plus vieux.

\- Je vis exactement la même chose que toi là je te signale ! On est déjà quitte je pense. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Bon les deux, vous la fermer et vous regardez l'écran ! Merci !

C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva bloqué sur un canapé à devoir regarder une saga de science-fiction.

Arrivé à la fin de la première trilogie à savoir les épisodes IV V VI, selon Stiles, Scott était à moitié endormi sur Derek qui avait lui-même du mal à dissimuler ses bâillements qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Stiles quant à lui avait l'air en pleine forme, du moins plus en forme que les deux autres.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je pense vous avoir assez instruit.

\- Merci mon Dieu ! Dit faiblement Scott en essayant de se lever pour aller se coucher.

\- Attend je vais t'aider. Proposa Stiles en se levant et en attrapant Scott au vol pour le conduire à sa chambre, laissant Derek tout seul.

Ce dernier se leva du canapé et s'étira faisant craquer son dos tout en baillant. Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour se réveiller et envisagea de récupérer sa veste posée sur une chaise quand Stiles revint dans le salon.

\- Je vais y aller, merci pour le repas.

\- Merci à toi...

Derek prit sa veste et commença à partir.

\- Attends ! L'arrêta le plus jeune en l'attrapant par le bras ce qui l'obligea à se retourner.

Derek se retrouva très proche de lui, la distance le forçait à se plonger dans le regard noisette quelque peut terni par la fatigue de Stiles. Leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches leur nez se frôlaient presque, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

\- Tu pourrais rester, je pensais ce que je disais tout à l'heure quand je disais que je ne connaissais rien de toi. On pourrait... Il se rapprocha un peu plus du visage du plus vieux. Je sais pas moi, parler... ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek qui était plus que troublé par la proximité entre eux, mit un certain temps pour réussir à se contrôler et à ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres qui se trouvaient si proche des siennes.

\- Stiles... Il... Il est 3h du matin... je...

Il sentit deux lèvres se poser timidement sur les siennes et soupira de bien-être à ce contact dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Stiles qui n'avait pas lâché son bras, fit remonter sa main vers sa nuque et commença à réellement l'embrasser. Derek participa au baiser d'abord lentement puis plus langoureusement. N'y tenant plus il plaqua Stiles contre la porte d'entrée le faisant couiner de surprise, il colla leurs deux corps arrachant un gémissement à son vis-à-vis. Un baiser plus que passionnel s'ensuivit, il sentit les mains de Stiles glisser sur ses fesses et les agripper essayant de rapprocher encore plus (_si cela était possible_) leurs bassins , Derek émit un son rauque qui fit sourire Stiles contre ses lèvres. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme descendre le long de sa mâchoire et frissonna lorsqu'il arriva dans son cou et qu'il commença à mordiller et à lécher cette zone délicieusement sensible.

Il prit soudainement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Chez Scott. Scott n'étant pas si loin d'eux que ça. Il recula à regret sous le regard intrigué de Stiles.

\- Je... Je vais y aller et hum... *_**hum* **_! Je te ferais savoir pour récupérer la Jeep.

\- O- Ok..

* * *

Tout le week-end il n'avait pensé qu'aux lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, aux gémissements du plus jeune contre sa bouche et à la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait lorsque leurs corps étaient proches. Et même là alors qu'il devrait être concentré sur le problème d'injecteur de la Toyota Avensis de Mlle Martin, lui ne pensait qu'à Stiles, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu depuis ce fameux soir. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit ensuite. ''_débile_'' pensa-t-il, pourquoi avoir parlé de la Jeep après ça ? Il ne le savait même pas, mais décida de mettre ça sur le compte de l'émotion... Oui l'émotion c'était très bien !

Il réussit quand même à finir le travail en cours et avança même sur la Jeep, celle-ci serait même bientôt terminée.

De son côté Stiles avait lui aussi repensé à Derek, et décida de lui laisser du temps, après tout il s'était jeté sur lui sans vraiment savoir si l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le beau brun était réciproque. Il pensa donc qu'il valait mieux le laisser réfléchir et se dit que de toute façon il le reverrait dans la semaine lorsqu'il irait chercher sa voiture. Il fallut quand même cinq interminables jours avant que Derek lui fasse savoir que sa Jeep était prête et qu'il pouvait aller la récupérer le lendemain.

Pour le moment il avait juste envie de se promener et de prendre l'air et surtout, surtout d'un café ! D'un vrai café, pas la chose immonde que lui faisait boire Scott et qu'il osait appeler comme ça. Il prit donc sa veste et partit déambuler dans les rues en ce début de soirée.

* * *

Derek était à sa table comme d'habitude, il buvait son café en pensant évidemment à Stiles (_qui d'autre ?_) et au fait qu'il le reverrait le lendemain ''_enfin.. !_'' à cette pensée un sourire se dessina sur son visage car oui il allait enfin le revoir, et ça le rendait juste heureux. Il se mit à repenser à la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

\- A qui penses-tu en souriant ainsi ? Demanda une voix contre son oreille.

\- A toi ! Répondit-il tout naturellement sans réfléchir.

Derek réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et trouva d'un coup sa tasse vraiment très intéressante. Stiles vint s'asseoir en face de lui et fit signe à la serveuse pour passer commande, il pencha la tête sur le coté et observa le brun, son attitude l'amusa et il sourit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, Dit Derek en observant sa tasse. En fait je... Je repensais à la première fois que je t'avais vue... finit-il par dire en levant les yeux.

\- Oh, au garage avec Scott ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire en coin, que Derek remarqua.

\- Heum…

\- Parce que figures toi moi, la première fois que je t'ai vue c'était, ici... Le plus vieux le regarda d'un air surpris, Stiles s'en amusa et poursuivit. Oui ici, en fait je venais d'arriver en ville et je buvais mon café quand d'un coup j'ai vu un gars brun, musclé, pas très souriant mais diablement sexy arriver. J'en ai carrément eu des frissons je t'assure ! J'ai ensuite senti que quelqu'un m'observait j'ai alors levé les yeux et là j'ai croisé, très brièvement, des yeux magnifiques d'une couleur que je n'arrivais même pas à définir, j'étais comme... fasciné (?) par ce regard et quand j'ai vu un sourire se former au coin de sa bouche j'ai fondu littéralement. Mais le gars a malheureusement baissé son regard et a quitté le café...

Derek l'écoutait avec attention et se mit à sourire.

\- Je... commença Derek mais Stiles le Stoppa.

\- Chuuut ! Je raconte ! Donc, l'inconnu était parti et je me suis dit que de toute façon je ne risquais pas de le recroiser alors tempi. Mais devine quoi ? Derek leva un sourcil attendant la suite. Je l'ai recroisé ce gars ! Oui, mais lui ne m'a absolument pas reconnu... C'est triste non ? Ironisa Stiles. Pourtant j'ai essayé de voir, de le titiller mais rien ! il se souvenait vraiment pas...

\- Stiles... Je me souviens très bien de ce soir-là...

\- Tu n'es qu'un menteur Sourwolf... dit il en souriant.

\- Hm et un idiot ? Sourit-il.

\- Vrai ! Lança Stiles en effleurant la main de Derek sur la table.

Derek attrapa la main qui se trouvait près de la sienne et ancra son regard dans les iris noisette de Stiles.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà encore désolé pour l'attente vraiment ! =/ (Votre avis m'intéresse toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou en MP si vous préférez) **

**Le dernier Chapitre devrait arriver très prochainement étant donné qu'il est déjà presque terminé. (m'enfin on sait jamais hein ^^)**

**Bisous Wolfie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre.**

**Je ne voulais pas faire de lemon donc s'en ai pas vraiment un enfin vous verrez bien ^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil caressant sa peau, Derek ouvrit lentement les yeux avec un sentiment de plénitude absolue, soupirant de bien-être. Il sourit stupidement en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

__Sans vraiment savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent chez lui dans le salon, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, le souffle court se perdant chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Il vit un éclat traverser le regard de Stiles, il pouvait y lire l'impatience du jeune homme. Il céda le premier et ____fondit sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et sensuel, Stiles attrapant la nuque du brun tandis que les mains de ce dernier passaient sous le t-shirt pour aller caresser de ses doigts le dos brûlant du plus jeune. Derek descendit lentement dans son cou pour lécher et mordiller la chaire arrachant un gémissement à son futur amant. Deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à quitter le cou de Stiles, ce qui le fit grogner. __**_**''Tout doux mon loup''**_**__lui avait chuchoté Stiles à l'oreille avant de faire glisser sur celle-ci le bout de sa langue. Il frissonna à la caresse et agrippa les hanches de Stiles pour coller leur corps. Les deux se regardèrent avec envie, les yeux remplies d'excitation. Ils reprirent leur baiser qui fut plus enflammé et passionné que le précédent. Derek attrapa les bords du t-shirt de son partenaire et le lui retira, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. __**_**''Au lieu de me reluquer tu pourrais peu être retirer ça...''**_**__ avait dit Stiles, en tirant sur la haut que portait le brun, le regard rempli de désir. Derek sourit, amusé mais terriblement excité par son comportement, gardant son sourire provocateur il retira son t-shirt sous le regard brillant de Stiles. Il l'observa se lécher les lèvres en le regardant, ce qui finit de l'enflammer. Il se jeta sur Stiles le plaquant contre un comptoir, qui se trouvait derrière eux. Stiles lui griffa le dos avant de descendre plus bas et de poser ses mains sur ses fesses. Derek glissa ses doigts à la limite du jean du jeune homme et en défit le bouton.__

__Il souleva Stiles, qui était maintenant en Boxer, faisant passer ses jambes autour de sa taille en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où il déposa son partenaire sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus de lui. Il alla dévorer son corps de baiser en commençant par le cou, lui faisant un suçon qui fit se cambrer Stiles dans un gémissement délicieux. __**_**''Enlève ça sourwolf...'' **_**__demanda Stiles entre deux soupirs en s'agrippant au Jean que portait encore Derek.__**_**''Impatient ?'' **_**__Répondit-il en remontant vers ses lèvres. Il se leva et retira son jean et son boxer, devant un Stiles au souffle court et aux yeux brillants d'excitation qui s'était redressé pour admirer la nudité de son nouvel amant. Derek vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles tout en attrapant les bords de son boxer pour l'inciter à le retirer, ce que fit le plus jeune quelques secondes plus tard. Stiles prit le contrôle des choses en se plaçant à califourchon sur le brun. Il commença par embrasser le corps parfait qui se trouvait devant lui puis, il lécha et mordilla chaque parcelle de sa peau sous les soupirs grandissants de Derek. Arrivé au nombril il décida de s'amuser un peu et fit plusieurs fois le tour de celui-ci très lentement du bout de la langue. Derek gémit plus d'une fois d'impatience en s'agrippant au drap. Il avait chaud, il brûlait de l'intérieur, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, il devenait complètement fou, les lèvres et la langue de Stiles le torturaient et il ne pouvait se retenir de gémir en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Stiles le priant de continuer...__

__Pendant un temps l'appartement n'était plus que gémissement, soupirs et autres bruits indécents provenant des deux amants, exprimant le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagnes et qu'ils se retrouvent sous les draps avec pour seul éclairage, la lueur de la pleine lune qui passait par la fenêtre. La tête de Stiles posé sur le torse de Derek le souffle encore court et leurs jambes entrelacées.__

* * *

Derek tourna la tête vers le jeune homme encore endormi à ses côtés, Stiles paraissait plus jeune là, endormi. Il était sur le ventre, la bouche entrouverte ronflant légèrement, ce qui fit sourire le brun, il était beau et même comme ça il le trouvait séduisant. il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il trouvait parfait et caressa délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts s'arrêtant sur chaque marque brune qui parsemait sa peau. Il vit les paupières de Stiles bouger et il retira sa main pour la faire glisser sur son dos pour y dessiner des arabesques du bout des doigts et y déposer de légers baisers.

\- Tu es du genre ''matin-câlin'' Sourwolf ? Chuchota Stiles.

Derek pouffa et prit le plus jeune contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras et le collant à son torse . Il déposa des baisers sur son corps en partant de sa nuque pour arriver à son oreille.

\- Pas tout à fait... Susurra-t-il en dessinant des cercles sur ses abdos. Je suis plutôt matin-coquin...

Il souffla dans le cou de Stiles et sentit le jeune homme frisonner contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Il mordilla son lobe et l'entendit soupirer, heureux de l'effet il fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou et alla mordre son épaule tout en faisant descendre ses mains sur son bas-ventre pour approfondir ses caresses.

\- Ça... Me va... aussi. Murmura Stiles entre deux gémissements sous les caresses, devenues plus intimes, de Derek.

* * *

Il était dans sa cuisine un verre de jus d'orange à la main, accoudé au comptoir lisant le journal quand Stiles arriva dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers lui, il avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et portait un bas de training noir, juste un peu trop grand, et une veste à capuche à moitié fermée qui laissait apparaître partiellement son corps. Derek le trouvait plutôt sexy et dut se contrôler pour ne pas être tenté de le séquestrer.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il.

\- Heum, Bonjour, je.. Je trouvais pas mes habits. Je me suis dit que déambuler cul nu dans ton appart n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et j'ai trouvé ça sur le lit alors...

Derek haussa les épaules en souriant, même au réveil il réussissait à faire des phrases interminables.

\- Aucun souci, café ?

\- Voui merci. Stiles se posa à coté de Derek. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vue mon portable ?

\- Sur le meuble à l'entrée, et j'ai posé tes vêtements sur le canapé.

Derek posa une tasse sur le comptoir au moment où Stiles revenait son portable à la main.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il était si tard, je vais devoir y aller Scott commence à s'inquiéter.

Stiles prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je peux te déposer si tu veux. Proposa Derek.

\- Hm, C'est sympa merci.

Il indiqua la salle de bain à Stiles pour qu'il s'y change et alla l'attendre dans le salon. Quelques minutes après il le vit arriver.

\- Euh, tu pourrais plutôt me déposer au garage ? Au moins je récupère la Jeep.

\- Bien sur, tu devais venir la prendre aujourd'hui de toute façon. Acquiesça Derek.

\- Merci. Sourit Stiles.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au garage en quelques minutes, Derek déverrouilla la serrure et laissa passer Stiles devant. Il récupéra les clefs et les lui tendit.

\- Je te laisse la sortir ?

\- Oui, oui, oui ! S'enthousiasma Stiles en lui arrachant presque les clefs des mains.

Quand il revint à l'accueil, il avait un tel sourire que Derek ne put que sourire à son tour.

\- Bon, je vais y aller j'ai dit à Scott que j'arrivais alors...

\- Oui, oui vas-y.

\- On se voit plus tard ? Demanda Stiles timidement, en se frottant la nuque.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui j'ai... Mon oncle est en ville et il veut me voir.

\- Oh... Je vois et bien à la prochaine alors. Dit il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Derek remarqua que Stiles avait l'air mal à l'aise, et qu'il paraissait... Déçu ? Il ne comprit pas vraiment...

\- Je t'appelle ? Hésita-t-il.

\- Ouais... Bien sur ! répondit Stiles d'un sec et particulièrement cassant avant de se retourner et de partir en claquant la porte.

Les mots de Stiles lui firent un drôle d'effet, il ne comprenait pas très bien la situation. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait il tenta de le rattraper mais lorsqu'il passa la porte la jeep était déjà sur la route. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, à quel moment il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de travers ? Il n'en savait rien mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions car son oncle arriva.

* * *

Après avoir passé la journée avec son Peter, celui-ci s'invita à dîner chez son neveu. A la fin du repas, qui avait été horriblement silencieux, Peter se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

\- … Pardon ?

\- Tu es sinistrement silencieux, bien que tu ne sois pas très bavard d'habitude mais tu as vraiment l'air contrarié... Donc qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

\- Je réfléchis juste !

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

\- Ffffffffffou ! De toute façon je suis plus à ça près... Dit-il pour lui-même. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

Il raconta la situation à son oncle qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Si je peux me permettre Derek, c'est assez simple... Il se mit à rire lorsque son neveu grogna. Tu continues toujours de grogner à ce que je vois, bref plus sérieusement ton chèr ''quelqu'un'' est juste vexé et ça peut se comprendre... devant le regard interrogateur de Derek il poursuivit. Enfin quand tu couches avec quelqu'un évite de JUSTE lui dire que tu vas rappeler, même si c'est ce que tu comptais faire, les gens disent souvent ça quand ils ne comptent pas revoir la personne, c'est une façon ''courtoise'' de le faire comprendre.

\- Mais je compte vraiment le rappeler ! S'énerva Derek. Il devait partir, Scott l'attendait, je compte évidemment le revoir mais comme il était pressé j'ai lancé ça comme ça pour pas le retenir plus.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû rajouter un petit truc après ton "Je t'appelle" ou tu aurais pu aussi tout simplement lui dire que tu passerais le voir ou le chercher dès que tu en avais finis avec moi...

\- ... Ouais, aussi et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

\- Commence par le rappeler et lui expliquer.

Derek resta silencieux à réfléchir à tout ça et s'insulter mentalement, ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

\- Bon je vais te laisser tu as visiblement des choses à faire ! Je rentre demain tôt dans la matinée.

\- Oh, ok tu embrasseras Cora pour moi ?

\- Oui, bien sur mais tu sais tu pourrais aussi venir voir ta sœur un peu... Tu lui manques.

\- Oui j'y penserais, elle me manque aussi.

Il accompagna son oncle à la porte et prit son portable.

* * *

Derek était au garage, il s'occupait de changer les disques d'un véhicule lorsque la clochette de l'entrée retentit. Il leva la tête et aperçut Stiles accoudé au comptoir, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il regarda l'horloge dans l'atelier et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil d'un pas hésitant.

\- Salut. Lança Derek timidement.

\- Salut... Dit Stiles le regard posé sur le comptoir.

\- Je suis en retard excuse-moi... Je pensais pas que tu viendrais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'étais pas sur de venir non plus. Répondit-il en levant la tête pour croiser le regard de Derek.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, le cœur de Derek s'affolait, il avait envie de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Stiles, il tenta de se rapprocher lentement et voyant que Stiles ne reculait pas il plongea sur ses lèvres. Il l'entendit soupirer contre sa bouche et tout en s'embrassant ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Derek que Stiles s'empressa de verrouiller.

\- Minute Sourwolf, tu as vu l'état de tes mains ? Dit Stiles en montrant les mains recouvertes de noir de Derek.

Derek le regarda avec un sourire en coin et alla lui mordre le cou.

\- Hmmm, je suis sérieux Sourwolf... Autant mes fringues je m'en tape mais...

Derek sortit de son cou et le poussa jusqu'au bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes mains...

Il vit un éclat traverser les yeux noisette de Stiles et lui sourit avant de repartir parsemer son corps de baisers et de coup de langue le faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de se rhabiller lorsque Stiles prit la parole.

\- Derek ?

\- Hm hm ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu attends vraiment, je préfère savoir si tu comptes juste passer du bon temps...

\- C'est ce que toi tu veux ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, bien sur que non Derek tu, tu m'as fasciné au premier regard, je savais que j'étais foutu la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi Sourwolf...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus, on peut juste laisser faire les choses, se voir, sortir, s'apprécier et voir où ça nous mène ?

\- Ça ressemble à se mettre en couple ça non ? Sourit Stiles

\- Effectivement oui.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Stiles se plaça en face de Derek et accrocha son regard.

\- Stiles... je t'ai laissé un message plus que minable pour te présenter des excuses, je me suis littéralement jeté sur toi tout à l'heure et tu poses réellement la question ? Dit Derek en fixant toujours Stiles qui commençait à sourire. Évidemment que c'est ce que je veux !

Stiles l'embrassa mais tendrement cette fois, presque timidement, Derek lui rendit de la même façon. Il rompit le baiser et colla son front contre celui de Stiles.

\- Je suis foutu aussi Stiles. Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, croisant son regard. Depuis le début...

Stiles lui sourit et lui donna un baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer et sortirent du bureau. Derek ferma le garage et rejoignit Stiles appuyait contre sa Jeep.

\- Tu ouvres demain ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Non c'est le seul férié que je prends, pourquoi ?

\- Donc ce soir tu peux venir chez Scott ?

\- Oui ça peut se faire, ça dépend le programme.

\- Pizza, et film ?

\- Ok, oh attend quel film ? Demanda Derek avec méfiance.

\- Il faut que vous finissiez la saga !

\- Je-

\- Avant que ne tu ne répondes je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu Scott et qu'il a dit que tu avais intérêt à venir. Je tiens aussi à dire que je refuse d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu Star Wars !

\- C'est du chantage ça ! S'offusqua Derek

\- Exact ! Alors ta réponse ? Dit Stiles en souriant.

\- Ok c'est bon !

\- Alors à tout à l'heure mon loup !

\- Je me vengerais, tu le sais ? Lança Derek avec un regard des plus suggestif.

\- J'ai hâte. S'amusa Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils montèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et se retrouvèrent chez Scott qui ne fut pas surpris de voir son meilleur ami se blottir dans les bras de Derek tout le long du visionnage.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow cette fic et à ceux qui l'ont rajouté à leurs favoris :)**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une tite review. (d'ailleurs vous pouvez toujours en laisser une :p)**

**Je pourrais reposter une histoire mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Celle-là sera plus complexe et impliquera du surnaturel elle sera aussi plus longue donc je ne posterais que lorsqu'elle sera entièrement écrite.**

**Bisous **

**Wolfie.**


	8. Petite Note

Coucou tout le monde !

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Cette histoire est finie pour de vrai ^^.

Non, je passe par là pour autre chose :p. Vous vous souvenez ?

"**Je pourrais reposter une histoire mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Celle-là sera plus complexe et impliquera du surnaturel elle sera aussi plus longue donc je ne posterais que lorsqu'elle sera entièrement écrite.**"

Eh bien, ça y est ! Elle est finie et corrigée et j'ai commencé à poster ^^. Le prologue est en ligne.

Si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle "C'est Quoi Ce Bordel ?" et il y aura du Sterek :)

Et aussi, merci à ceux qui continuent de rajouter le mécano en fav et qui laissent des ptites reviews :)

En espérant vous retrouver là-bas :p

Bisous !

Wolfie


End file.
